


Sleepless

by Gryzer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Girls Kissing, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sleep Deprivation, Sweet, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryzer/pseuds/Gryzer
Summary: Ginny, deep into her fourth year at school, can't sleep. Thankfully, she isn't the only one.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to Juka, who stayed up with me all night before I wrote this.
> 
> For the sake of storytelling, many liberties have been taken with locations, characters and background elements of the source material. I do not own any of the Intellectual Properties depicted within. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, who, for the record, can absolutely get in the bin. Please contact the author with any praise or constructive criticism. For any outright hatred or to tell me I'm problematic, please contact someone who gives a toss.

It was late. Too late, impossibly late. So much so that Ginny dared not turn over to look at the clock on her bedside table. The fourth-year hadn’t yet had a wink of sleep, and had the school year not been so deep into a long, drawn-out winter, surely the first cracks of dawn would be seeping through the sky’s dark shroud. Were this the summer, in fact, the sun might already be up.

Ginny had tried everything with the express aim of getting at least a few hours of sleep. She had gone to bed at her usual, relatively early time, getting comfortable under the sheets in her well-worn pyjamas. When that proved to be far too warm, she lay atop the sheets – which seemed to tangle up with the fabric of her nightclothes and make her immensely uncomfortable. So, after a long, sleepless struggle like that, she removed her clothes and got back under the sheets. Almost instantly, she could feel her bedsheets oppressing her, overheating her to the point where, with all the other girls around her asleep, she finally made an attempt at sleeping atop her bedsheets, naked. It was no use. The winter chill almost froze Ginny where she lay, the young Gryffindor shivering as she felt her nipples stiffen atop her freckled chest. It was a strange thought to have right now, but the fourteen year-old couldn’t help but feel satisfied with how her body had developed over the past couple of years. Certainly, compared to some of her contemporaries in her year, she was attracting a fair few gazes from other students, male and female alike.

Now, those same students were damn near torturing her with their incessant snoring, as the ticking of Ginny’s bedside clock made her want to all but smash the thing off the nearest wall. Silently, the young redhead cursed herself for not paying attention when she should have – She’d overheard a couple of Ravenclaw boys in the courtyard a few days ago, discussing a spell that not only made one feel drowsy, but guaranteed at least 8 hours sleep and some immensely positive dreams. She’d tuned out in the interest of not eavesdropping, and why? Because doing so made her feel perverted? Her scruples had screwed her over in the worst way. Just a couple of hours of sleep and all of this would be done, forgotten about, never to happen again. But sleep never came. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, hours felt like an eternity, but time just kept passing and passing with no end in sight. Was this what hell felt like?

As long as Ginny laid there, silent and unmoving, it might as well have been hell. Her incessantly-wandering mind recalled a long-forgotten passage she had read in a novel, or it might have been a newspaper, or it might have been a textbook. If one found themselves completely incapable of sleep, they were supposed to get up and move around. It was good for… something. Maybe it tired you out? Ginny couldn’t recall why the advice had been given, but with her restless brain grasping at straws, this might have been the final one. Sitting up and wiping some residual sleep from her eyes that had managed to form somehow, Ginny took a look around the dormitory. Every other girl was asleep. Some of them silent, some snoring like pigs, but every single one of them deeply under night’s spell. As she lethargically swung her legs off the bed, the youngest Weasley pondered why Hogwarts couldn’t just enchant the dorm rooms to make it easy to sleep… Surely, such a thing was possible?

The redhead pulled on her underwear. While she wasn’t going far, and everyone else was fast asleep, she didn’t want to risk any unwelcome encounters with misbehaving students. Still, even they would be in their beds at this time, so late was the hour. Pulling her plain black knickers up her legs and adjusting them so they covered everything they needed to, Ginny felt somewhat aware, even in her sleep-deprived state, that the elastic in the waistband didn’t have much life left in it. She looked at the trunk at the end of her bed, wondering if maybe she could use what little funds she’d received from a distant aunt at Christmas to get herself something nicer… Would that be a waste of her money? She grunted as she stood, oddly feeling a lot more awake now than she had done even while laying down. It occurred to Ginny that she might be making a mistake, but by the time she was casting her cloak about her shoulders, it was too late to turn back. These new cloaks were a pain in the backside, with the ties at the front making it a little bit harder than it used to be to protect one’s modesty, though that wouldn’t normally be an issue since students were normally wearing more than a single piece of underwear that was just a little bit too small for them.

Her footsteps were nearly silent without being sluggish – The result of years of practice, going downstairs in the night to get a glass of water without waking a household populated enough to be considered a small village. Stepping outside the dormitory, Ginny carefully shut the heavy wooden door behind her – At least that had been enchanted so as to not make any noise. Now, she was standing at the top of the tall staircase overlooking the common room, with all of the doors shut, and even the paintings either gone or long-asleep. The only thing out of place was… the sharp crackling of the fireplace that bathed the common room in a calming orange glow. It seemed like that should have been put out, but it suddenly occurred to Ginny that she’d never seen it out – It was there in the morning, and it was there at night. Perhaps whoever was meant to put it out just forgot, or maybe it stayed lit day and night. Even though she was mentally exhausted, Ginny was already feeling better about this. Thinking about the fire was far preferable to her feeble attempts at rest.

Slowly, carefully, the young fourth-year traipsed down the stairs that led to the common room floor. She’d never really seen the room like this. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark a while ago, to the point where the bright light from the fire almost made her recoil, even though it was on the other side of a fairly-massive room. But… Right there. There was a wingback leather sofa that had been moved in front of the fire, and… No way.

“…Mmmm…?” A soft, slow, relaxed-sounding purring noise rose up over the occasional harsh noise of the logs crackling in the fireplace. A figure raised itself above the back of the sofa, turning back to face Ginny with a calm, unperturbed expression. “Hermione.” Ginny said quietly as the Fifth year met her gaze. For a moment, she actually felt relieved. This had to be a dream, didn’t it? Ginny was lying in bed, dreaming about coming downstairs late at night and meeting Hermione. Given that it was rare for the older girl to get any less than 9 hours of sleep a night, it certainly seemed like the most logical explanation.

And yet, no, Ginny was awake, and Hermione was now sitting up on that sofa by the fire. That brilliant, mid-length chestnut brown hair and her sharp, model-like features were absolutely unmistakeable. The prefect curled her gorgeous lips into a warm smile, seeming to have a quiet aura of relaxed ease about her. “Ah, Ginny.” She said, seeming quite relieved. Instinctively, the younger girl bunched her cloak around her front, now more aware than ever that she should have covered up more. “I’m glad it’s you.” Hermione said with a slight chuckle, appearing to be a far cry from her usual tense, high-strung self. “Come over here.” She said, raising a hand and beckoning Ginny towards her. “Come and sit with me for a second.”

“Uh.” That was the only response Ginny could muster up after a few seconds. She wanted to protest, to say she wasn’t decent and that she really needed to get back to bed. But something, maybe the surprise of this encounter, stopped her from saying anything coherent. Perhaps her worries were showing on her face, because Hermione’s smile deepened as she let out another hearty chuckle. “Don’t worry, I can guess you’ve not got much on under your robe. It’s hardly a big deal, is it?” Maybe it was the fact that Hermione was saying it, or maybe it was just her being too tired to think of a counter-argument, but Ginny couldn’t see a flaw in that logic. It really wasn’t a big deal, at all. And so, after another few seconds, the young Weasley found herself striding over towards the sofa, still bunching her cloak up about her front, lest her dignity be compromised.

As Ginny got closer, she was able to see over the back of the sofa, getting an eyeful of the rest of Hermione’s body. Then, it became clearer to her why the older girl wasn’t so concerned with what Ginny was wearing – She wasn’t much better herself. Sitting curled up on the sofa, the prefect was wearing her grey jumper – And of course, her white blouse could be seen beneath that, too. Between that and the fire, She appeared to be ready for the winter chills, except not quite. Ginny let out a sharp gasp as Hermione’s lower half came into view. The prefect was idly toying with her feet as she looked over her shoulder at Ginny, her long legs and thick, well-toned thighs completely bare. She was wearing underwear, but it was a lot skimpier than Ginny’s. Her knickers were a brilliant burnt orange that seemed to complement her slightly-pale skin perfectly, and that silky fabric was just swallowed up by the cheeks of her thick, firm arse. It was a majestic sight, to the point where the redhead couldn’t help but find herself staring, only breaking out of her trance-like state when Hermione, noticing the attention, cleared her throat. It was strange… Hermione was only 16, not that much older than Ginny, but she felt so much more mature, both mentally and… physically. The Weasley girl felt lightheaded, compelling her to sit down next to her upperclassman as Hermione shifted her body, turning to face Ginny. At this point, the redhead was white as a sheet, only making her brilliant freckles and gorgeous ginger hair stand out all the more.

There was a brief moment of quiet, only the fire’s crackling breaking the silence as the two girls just looked at each other, Hermione in confident anticipation, Ginny with her mouth hanging open like she had something to say – Though she wasn’t quite sure what. After a few long, seemingly-unending seconds, it was Hermione who spoke up. “I imagine you’ve got a few… questions.” She stated almost lazily, her tone prodding without being overly inquisitive. That seemed to start Ginny’s motor, however, the girl rousing from her sleepless daze at last with a slight splutter. “Um, uh.” She coughed out quickly. “Ah… What time is it?” The question seemed to catch Hermione off-guard, a bemused smirk passing over her face as she allowed her eyes to dart to the side, reading a clock above the fireplace before resting them back on Ginny’s own. “Just about to turn 5AM.” She said, apparently finding great amusement in the rather shocked expression that the younger girl was now wearing. “Shit.” Ginny mouthed quietly, a rare utterance of profanity passing her now-pursed lips.

“Language, Ginevra.” Hermione retorted in a shocked tone… which very obviously wasn’t genuine. In fact, she hadn’t wiped that smirk off of her face yet, and there was yet more quiet laughter when Ginny meekly apologized. “S-Sorry.” She almost squeaked, gulping as she realised that the prefect almost seemed to be enjoying this… It was strange. Hermione was about as studious as they came – Her conduct was spotless save for a few rare outbursts and her attitude was arrow-straight. That led to Ginny’s next question. “…What are you doing down here, Hermione? A-At this time of night… morning, I mean.” She was still dazed, it seemed, but she was getting her wits about her. Relaxing just a little, she allowed her hands to rest on either side of her, idly feeling the firm leather of the old sofa under her fingertips.

“I’m relaxing.” The brunette replied with a shrug, as if this were the most obvious thing in the world – But then, everything was obvious to Hermione, apparently. “I spend all day on my feet. If it’s not prefect duties I’m worried about, I’ve got homework to do – Once that’s all done, I need to study for these… bloody exams I’ve got coming up.” She sounded noticeably frustrated at that last part, grumbling and letting her perfect enunciation drop. “Not to mention I spend far too much time babysitting my friends – No offence to your brother, of course.”

“No, I know what you mean.” Ginny answered quickly, a smile starting to come across her face now. Despite her tiredness, she was glad she came downstairs. It felt as if she was getting to see a side of Hermione she didn’t normally show, both figuratively and literally, considering her backside was… right there. Hermione must have noticed Ginny’s eyes tracing over the curve of her thigh again, because her next words, through a haze of soft laughter, came sharply and swiftly. “Stop staring, you little pervert!” The prefect teased, playfully punching Ginny in her cloaked shoulder. The younger girl felt a shock spread through her brain at those words, even though said brain felt like a heap of mashed potatoes right about now. While Hermione had only said what she said in jest, her voice seemingly couldn’t help but carry an air of authority… It made Ginny’s spine curl. “I was just…” She began to protest, but Hermione waved it off thoughtlessly, shaking her head with a smile. “It’s alright, Ginny. If I were fussed about it, I’d put some trousers on, don’t you think?”

That only made the redhead’s nervous smile even wider. “Well… yeah.” It made perfect sense – Hermione said it, so of course it did. But then the older girl hit back with a query of her own. “I ought to ask you the same thing, actually.” She stated out of the blue. “What’s got you up at this ungodly hour? Can’t sleep?”  
That made Ginny think. And all of a sudden, she realised that after Hermione punched her shoulder, she didn’t put her arm back down. In fact, Hermione’s arm was resting on the top of the sofa’s back side, a finger slowly curling around a few strands of Ginny’s fiery-red locks as Hermione’s eyes gazed into hers… How could she have not realised that? God, she really was tired. Still, she wouldn’t protest… Actually, it felt good. It felt quite… intimate. “Yeah, I can’t sleep.” Ginny confessed softly, her words coming slow and steady as she tilted her head slightly towards Hermione’s hand, the elder Gryffindor wrapping a little bit of that hair around her fingers, letting it go, and repeating… She liked how it felt, clearly. There was a pause. Hermione wasn’t rushing Ginny; she was letting her think of what else she wanted to say. “People are snoring, I can’t get comfortable, I can’t even shut my clock up. It just feels like so much white noise.”

Hermione listened intently, giving Ginny a slow nod of understanding, her face having switched out a smile for a more considerate expression – the look of a listener, pouting slightly and giving careful thought to everything Ginny said. Hermione knew exactly what she was going through right now, it seemed. “Mmm, god. It’s the worst feeling, I know.” The older girl assured Ginny with a soft moan, clearly just as frustrated as Ginny was that the poor young girl had to go through this. “Your mind won’t stop racing, you can’t seem to shut that little voice in your head up, and the only thing in the world you want is for everything to just go black for a while.” Ginny found herself nodding along with this, Hermione’s words ringing true – with the last part sounding like a perfect fantasy at this point.  
“I’ve tried everything.” Ginny whined, tensing up her forehead. “Hence, why I’m not… you know. Dressed.” She swallowed. “It’s too hot, then it’s too cold, then it’s too hot, then it’s too cold…” Hermione’s bemused smirk seemed to return slowly as Ginny went on about the heat, a sudden raise of the head as she used her chin to point at Ginny’s torso. “I can tell it’s too cold. Bit nippy up in that dormitory, I assume?”

It might have been the strange emphasis, or the really odd wording that Hermione might not normally use, but it took Ginny a second to realise what the older girl was saying. “Uh?” The redhead grunted in confusion, before looking downwards and realising that, in letting her hands come to rest on the sofa, she’d allowed her cloak to fall open at the front, leaving her more or less fully exposed for Hermione to see. Her slender legs had goosepimples running up and down their length – Her stomach, relatively soft for how flat it was, was heaving with every breath Ginny took – And of course, Ginny’s chest – exactly what Hermione was referring to – Was on full display. Fairly large for a B-cup, Ginny’s perky areolas were standing to attention. Seemingly, this was from the cold, a perfectly natural occurrence. But then again, she had been sitting at this warm fireside for the past ten minutes.

“S-Sorry!” Ginny squeaked with a grimace, making to grab her cloak and cover herself up as a bright-red blush spread from freckle to freckle, across her face and then downwards over her chest, which was now heaving more than ever as Ginny drew short, sharp breaths. Hermione’s free hand, the one not currently playing with Ginny’s red locks, was held up as the prefect shook her head. “No, no, no need to worry.” She said calmly, trying to reassure Ginny that this was the most natural thing in the world. The flustered young lady stopped attempting to defend her decency, seemingly confused by her friend’s blasé attitude towards this. Perhaps Hermione could read the confusion upon Ginny’s face, because almost immediately, she began to explain. “I swear, it’s only like this with wizards. Muggle girls don’t really think too much of seeing each other’s bodies on… well, any occasion, actually. We just accept it when it happens.” The older girl nodded sagely at Ginny. Now that she thought about it, Ginny had noticed that the girls in her year had grown a little more familiar with each other over the past few years. Prudishness had given way to… well, still prudishness, but slightly less so. Hermione looked upwards, seemingly now lost in thought. “Hmm, perhaps it’s a difference in attitudes caused by the wizarding world’s envelopment in near-total secrecy…? That bears thinking about, actually.” Looking back down, Hermione caught Ginny gazing at her with just a slight degree of awe at what she was saying, causing the brunette to go rather red in the face herself. “O-Oh, you see?” Hermione stammered out a little, free hand moving back to scratch the back of her head. “This place, at this time of night – it’s the only time I can get any actual bloody thinking done.”

The two of them shared a quiet laugh for a moment at that, and all of a sudden, Ginny felt her frustrations and worries just slide away, leaving only a loud yawn to escape her mouth as her body began to feel heavy. It reminded her of an old muggle saying her father had told her about once – that laughter was the best potion, or something along those lines. Ginny didn’t care that she was near-naked in the common room at 5AM, even though that would normally be the stuff of nightmares. She had Hermione with her, a friend… a companion. Someone to help her make sense of things.

“Ohh… I’m sorry, Hermione!” Ginny whined out suddenly, shaking her head as she practically dived in against the older girl for a tight hug. “You didn’t need to listen to my… my moaning, but you did, thank you thank you thank you…” She let out another yawn after her sudden outburst, as Hermione struggled to stop herself bursting into broad laughter – At this time, lord knew who she might wake up if she made that much noise. “It’s alright, Ginny.” Hermione purred in her ear, releasing her hold on Ginny’s hair to return that hug in full, wrapping her remarkably strong arms around her underclassman, who by now was resting her head atop Hermione’s jumper-clad bosom. Hermione softly stroked a loving hand down the younger redhead’s back, a rhythmic reassurance that everything was going to be okay. “I’m always down here when you need me.” She reminded Ginny, though her wording was rather… esoteric. “I’ll be here, and you can come to me any time you want.” She smiled at Ginny, who looked up at her with an expression that carried immense hope and satisfaction. “Thank you, Hermione.” Ginny answered with a curt nod, looking up into her friend’s eyes. “I’d love to come and just… be with you. If that’s okay.”  
Ginny wasn’t as tired as she had been a second ago. In fact, as she lay there, with her head against Hermione’s firm chest, her heart started to race. She realised how much more well-endowed Hermione was than her, despite the short age gap. She gazed deeply into the soft brown hues of her friend’s eyes and found herself transfixed by the way she stared back, no judgement, no worry, just pure positivity. It was a side that Hermione had only shown her tonight, a loving, caring side to this unbelievably beautiful girl.  
Thinking about it afterwards, Ginny wasn’t sure why she did what she did next. Perhaps it was desperation. Perhaps it was gratitude. Whatever it was, she knew in her heart and in her tired, tired mind that it was the right thing to do. Hermione didn’t feel even slightly surprised to Ginny as the young redhead, still embracing the one she’d spent her morning with, darted upwards to snatch a sudden kiss from those soft, smooth lips.

It was Ginny’s first kiss, though clearly not Hermione’s. The redhead was too stunned by her own actions to focus on things like technique, or what Hermione tasted like. Pondering the latter afterwards, only one word came to mind. Perfection. Both sets of eyes closed as their lips pressed against one another’s, meeting in the middle in a heated lip-lock. It was sloppy and amateurish at first as Ginny initiated, pressing her face full-force into Hermione’s without regard for what she was even doing, but the older girl didn’t waste much time asserting her physical authority. Slipping a hand downwards to rest on Ginny’s waist, Hermione smiled to herself as she felt the pretty young thing melt with no more than a squeeze of the hip as she started to play with the waistband of Ginny’s knickers, making the redhead look up at her as she rose – quite literally – to the occasion. Hermione was now the one exerting most of the force on Ginny’s gentle, untouched lips now; She tasted like something new, something fresh and exciting. Daringly, Hermione’s tongue slipped out slightly as they broke off, letting out sharp gasps for air, that tongue sliding across those beautiful young lips of Ginny’s as if begging for entry, eliciting a quiet moan from the underclassman that was positively music to Hermione’s ears as she stared down into Ginny’s tawny-brown eyes… When Ginny pursed her lips together, Hermione didn’t force her or press the issue, taking a moment to allow Ginny to back away, to catch her breath… Until Hermione felt a sudden moan of pleasure leave her lungs, elicited by her young partner’s left hand which was now resting on the inside of Hermione’s right thigh, the tips of her nails tracing shallow circles along the length and breadth of one of the older girl’s most sensitive erogenous zones.

In response, Hermione once more took Ginny’s hair in between her fingers, more forcefully this time, so she could tug firmly downward at it – Not so much that it hurt, just enough to get this nubile beauty to tilt her head upwards, exposing her neck, which Hermione practically pounced on, asserting her dominance as she planted heated kisses along the length of Ginny’s jaw before moving downwards, Hermione’s soft, experienced lips making love to her neck, teeth nipping at her flesh and tugging at it slightly – not enough to hurt, but certainly enough for Ginny to feel it, and good lord did she feel it. Her moans hardly rose above the crackling of the roaring fire, but what mattered was that Hermione could hear those glorious groans of sheer ecstasy right in her ear, only growing sweeter with each of Hermione’s molten-hot breaths on Ginny’s beautiful skin. She pulled back from that neck, still with an assured grip on the girl’s hair as she allowed herself to just… drink in this gorgeous young girl. She wasn’t sure what it was, but this night had given her an insatiable want for Ginny. This was no base, depraved, animalistic need, it was pure sapphic human desire, and judging by the look in Ginny’s eyes, which by now bordered on absolute worship of this older girl, it was very much reciprocated.

Ginny was the one to speak up over their heated, laboured breathing. “I want you.” She confessed, her lips seeming to glimmer as they caught the soft light of the fire. Hermione let out a quiet gasp as she felt Ginny’s hand move from her thigh… All she could do was watch, the younger girl moving to put her hands on the lapels of her cloak, before slipping it o-

“No.” Hermione said reflexively, not even thinking about the words as they left her mouth. In an instant, Hermione’s hand reached out with the speed of a gunshot to grab the redhead’s right wrist. Ginny gazed back at her, surprise in her eyes… but notable by its absence was any sort of negativity. Feeling compelled to explain, Hermione didn’t stop there. “It’s… It’s too much too fast.” She winced, realising that the influence she had over this girl was great – the look of hunger in her eyes spoke to that. Hermione paused, taking a deep, deep breath… and exhaled.

“Here’s how this is going to be.” She almost whispered, mind drifting off to think about how people would be starting to wake up before long. “You’re going to think long and hard about whether or not you want this – About whether or not you trust me… Do you understand, Ginny?” 

Despite Hermione’s incredibly serious expression, and the incredibly serious matter being discussed, Ginny couldn’t help but crack a smile at that. “I trust you.” She reassured Hermione before another yawn came out of its own volition. “Actually, I think I might love you.” That got Hermione to break her serious gaze and return the smile, a red streak darting across her cheeks. “Well… I think I might love you too, but let’s take it slowly. Let’s be sure.” She said firmly, a nod to emphasize her position.

Ginny nodded in agreement as she bundled her cloak up about her front again, suddenly aware of just how wet Hermione had made her. The colour of her underwear concealed it, though her shuddering body gave it away as she stood up, Hermione doing the same, the Gryffindor colours of her underwear giving her no such disguise for her arousal. Ginny kept her eyes on Hermione as she slowly stepped backwards towards the dormitory stairs, shuffling awkwardly. “So…” She began, a little nervous, heart beating faster. “…Will I see you again? Down here?” Hermione nodded at that, letting out a little sigh. “Anytime you want, I promise you. Goodnight, Ginny… Well. Good morning.”

With a sly wink and a smile, Hermione turned her back to Ginny, who turned herself to head up the stairs to go to bed, her mind feeling a little quieter now, despite the events of the past half-hour or so. She wasn’t 100% sure just what the immediate future would hold, but one thing was assured – it’d be better than some awful sleepless night.


	2. Breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny's hardly able to even think after last night's brief encounter with Hermione. A little sleep might do her the world of good, if the two are going to meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! So, if you're reading this and enjoying it, I need your feedback. This chapter is the next stage in the relationship between these two girls, but things are still relatively subdued and very vanilla. If I'm going to keep this going for another four chapters, it's going to need to keep escalating, but there's two different ways I can do that.
> 
> 1) Long, drawn-out, semi-realistic escalation from one act of love to the next.
> 
> 2) Outright, sudden, balls-to-the-wall kink, verging on or even venturing into, the extreme side of things.
> 
> Honestly, I have plans for the story to go either way, without a real preference towards one side or the other. Therefore, I figure that the choice should be in the hands of the people who read and enjoy the story.
> 
> If you want Sleepless to go one of those two ways, then step up and make your voice heard. Send me a message or leave a comment underneath letting me know what you think, and I'll take your feedback into account when writing the next few chapters proper. If one side wins, that doesn't mean the other's getting chucked out the window either, I'm no stranger to reusing old ideas in new and exciting ways.
> 
> With all that said - Enjoy!

Ginny fell forwards, back onto her own bed, the same thing that had been tormenting her all night. Somehow, it felt… softer, now. More welcoming. Her own mind was racing with possibility as electric shocks shot up and down her spine, the young woman soon coming to a realisation – That she was, actually, genuinely, in love. The thought made her feel warm inside, butterflies bouncing around in her stomach as she pulled the bedsheets over herself, sighing deeply. That sigh turned into a yawn, and as Ginny closed her eyes softly, sleep, impossibly, seemed to take her…

And it seemed to take her, perhaps a little too harshly. Ginny had gone back to bed with the first hints of sunlight idly knocking at the windows – And by the time she’d awoken, the dull winter sun was streaking through, all but blinding. “Mmmmh…?” She groaned, lifting her head an inch off the pillow to look around through hazy eyes… And seeing she was the only one there, all of the other girls having left, beds made, floor cleaned – There was no sign of life in the room, in fact, save this one girl, still lying in bed. It took Ginny a moment to register this, but this meant one, rather serious thing – She’d overslept.

She shot upwards in bed, red hair flying all around her in a whirlwind as she made a loose attempt to get herself righted, her muscles sore and her joints cracking as she turned over to look at the clock on her bedside. “Bloody hell…” She whispered to herself as she sat up on the bed’s edge, rolling her shoulders and attempting to shake herself wide awake. Class hadn’t started quite yet, but if she didn’t get herself dressed and downstairs in a couple of minutes, she’d be late for potions, and she really couldn’t be bothered doing a detention for the cardinal sin of arriving 30 seconds after the bell went. And so, with a grumble, Ginny quickly pulled her uniform on, only taking a quick second to make sure all her clothes weren’t on back-to-front. She hadn’t bothered changing her underwear, or perhaps it completely skipped her mind.

Five minutes later, she was sat in potions class, rather thankful for her seating at the back of the room as she pondered whether it would have been easier to have just stayed awake all night, rather than teasing her body with the prospect of sleep before it was yanked away so forcefully. Her whole body felt heavy, her eyelids in particular as she struggled to keep them open or listen to that sour prick at the front of the room, who she couldn’t even understand anyway, since her brains felt like scrambled eggs… Which she had missed out on, since she slept through breakfast. Her stomach rumbled audibly; the redhead only vaguely aware that her classmates were turning around to look at her with some suspicion when those noises roused them. What must they think of her? Even considering it only made her feel more exhausted, her brain just totally unable to take the load of any of the day’s challenges… Several more hours of this would likely kill her. Surely, she thought, it couldn’t hurt for her to rest her eyes, if only for a couple of minutes, just let them close and then…

THUMP THUMP THUMP. There was a loud banging on the wooden door behind her, overloading her knackered brain and raising the attention of the class, Ginny included, who turned to see who would enter, and then –

Whiplash. Ginny felt the heaviness leave her as her head felt light, her whole body seeming to feel warmer and warmer as her dull, unfocused gaze turned itself up into a broad, expectant smile, her whole form now full of energy and ready to go – Hermione was standing in the doorway, her auburn hair positively radiant as it fell down past her shoulders, a warm, steady look of confidence upon her gorgeous visage. Sure, she was wearing her cloak, so Ginny couldn’t see that body she was trying to get so intimately familiar with, but it didn’t matter – Even her prefect’s badge seemed to glint, her whole body shining with perfection.

It felt like a dream. In fact, for a moment, that’s exactly what Ginny thought it was. Her body was still lying in bed up in the dormitory, but in her mind, this beautiful woman had come to take her away from this awful class so they could elope together. It made sense, didn’t it? After all, Hermione was staring at her and only hair, those deep eyes of hers seeming to look directly into Ginny’s heart, and then –

“Professor?” Hermione spoke up, shattering the young Gryffindor’s brief, but powerful illusions. “I wondered if I might borrow Mr Morton from your class.”

Reality came crashing down like a ton of bricks. Hermione was doing her job as a prefect. This wasn’t a dream, this was very much real, and in the real world, romance just didn’t happen like this… Well. Not in the daytime anyway. In fact, it seemed that Hermione didn’t even look at Ginny as she stared expectantly across the room.

Stephen Morton was the one she’d asked for. A pale-skinned, dark-haired Hufflepuff who wasn’t exactly known as a model student. With a huge, cocky grin on his face, he got to his feet, grabbing his cloak and bag as he strode towards the back of the room, serenaded by a chorus of cheers and jeers from the boys around him, a few of the girls whispering about what he’d done to get called out – Fireworks under the stands at a quidditch game, or something along those lines. He gave a slight bow before heading out the door, seemingly fully aware he wasn’t going to be back in this class anytime soon. This event roused the class’s attentions fully, but Ginny couldn’t concentrate on anything but her love, the woman who’d taken her in her hour of need, standing right there. As Hermione closed the door, Ginny could have positively sworn she saw the older girl winking at her, but… Maybe? Maybe her brain just really wanted to believe it.

In any case, she wasn’t so exhausted anymore – In fact, she was wired to the moon. It felt like she’d been hit by lightning and now her brain was practically bouncing. She still couldn’t pay attention in class on account of the fact that her thoughts were racing through her head at a thousand miles per hour. Every time she closed her eyes, she felt that sensation she felt the night before when Hermione’s lips met hers, absolutely buzzing through her body – She longed to feel that again. In fact, just about everything about what they’d done last night was coming to mind, Ginny clenching her stomach and trying to make sure she didn’t get too aroused. In an effort to keep her mind focused, she tried paying attention to the rest of the class, but a soft whisper between two Slytherins sitting in front of her only set her mind back down the track it had been on before.

“What do you reckon a Gryffindor prefect wants with a sodding Hufflepuff?”

She hadn’t even considered that. Was it possible that Hermione had taken on a task outside of her jurisdiction just so she could get an eyeful of her new lover? Making sure nobody was watching, Ginny hugged herself, feeling just that little bit more able to get through the day than she had five minutes ago…

The rest of the day passed without much of anything to speak of, but Ginny was absolutely manic the whole time. She was trying to not show it, to appear outwardly normal to others, but she had a hard time with that, all things considered. She couldn’t stop sly little grins appearing on her face as she thought about the sight of Hermione’s body in front of the fire, and once those thoughts took root, her grin turned into a wide smile as she thought about the embrace, the kiss, the way she was completely and utterly ready to –

“Oi, Ginny, are you alright? Look like a zombie…” Said… someone. Looking up, she realised it was her brother Ron, obvious judging by how annoying the voice was. All of a sudden, reality hit back at her, like a bludger smacking her square in the face. She was sitting down to dinner in the Great Hall, just a few meters down from her brother, and even though she’d not eaten a thing all day… She didn’t feel hungry, not in the slightest. “Y-Yeah.” She shook her head as she replied, though it sounded almost as though she was speaking to herself more than anyone else. “Just… haven’t slept very well. I’m not hungry, I… I need some fresh air.” Feeling her body shake, she let out a deep sigh before climbing off of the bench and heading for the exit, pulling her cloak about her shoulders as she left.

“The hell do you reckon’s gotten into her? Moody little brat.” Ron grumbled with a mouthful of chicken. His answer came from Hermione, sat opposite him, just a few spaces down from Ginny. “You ought to know, Ron, since you seem to know so much about women.” She retorted with a smirk, not even trying to hide her sarcastic contempt as the ginger could only answer back with a scowl and a moan. Hermione wasn’t paying attention to him anyway. She watched with bated breath as Ginny strode out the door, wondering if perhaps she’d made a mistake… No. She’d started down this road already and now there wasn’t any turning back for her – Or, if her judgement was right, for Ginny, either.

The fourth year couldn’t get out of the building fast enough – once she’d been brought crashing back down to reality, the air felt stuffy and overheated, the building was way too crowded, and her brain felt way too tired, like it was lagging behind. Getting out was the best decision she’d ever made, only a few scattered students milling around out here. It was quiet and calm enough for Ginny to slip silently back into her fantasies as she walked out into the courtyard, the cold air of the winter’s evening hitting her face and sending a chill down her spine, eyes half-closed as she wandered around, mind completely absent.

In her dream, Hermione never stopped her from removing her cloak. Time seemed to stand still for the two girls as the younger girl exposed her body to Hermione, who found her positively breathtaking, and made sure Ginny knew it. Hermione planted kisses down Ginny’s neck and along her shoulders, working her way downwards while those remarkably powerful hands of hers fondled Ginny’s breasts, the two staring longingly into each other’s eyes as the older girl guided Ginny onto her back positioning herself above her… Hermione was in control, now. She embraced her red-haired beauty as their lips met once more, the girls in an erotic clinch as Hermione’s tongue lavished Ginny’s lips with affection once again – This time, there was no apprehension, no hesitation. Ginny’s mouth opened and her eyes closed, her body feeling warm and relaxed as she just gave in, submitting completely to the woman she loved…

In reality, Ginny slipped down a step and kicked the bucket.

To be specific, it was a tin bucket, and as the loud CLANG of her shoe meeting metal brought her crashing back down from cloud nine, she whirled her arms to right herself, planting a foot up on the step she’d just fallen down in her absent-mindedness. “Oi, watch it!” Came an annoyed-sounding voice from below, as water sloshed up and out of the bucket before it came to a rest. Shaking her head, Ginny got her wits about her as she realised that she’d walked straight into two students, one of whom wasn’t very happy about it at all. The one who’d called up from underneath Ginny got up from his hands and knees. It was Alec Bridgewater, a short, stout Gryffindor in the year below her who she… sort of knew, but not really. He was known to be unpleasant and rather short-tempered, probably a result of his height and the fact that he was already losing his hair despite only being 13. The taller boy standing next to him seeming rather amused about the whole thing was Stephen, the Hufflepuff who’d been called out of her class earlier.

“S-Sorry!” Ginny squeaked, rather embarrassed to the point where she brought her hands up to her face to cover the fact that she’d gone totally red. “I just… I wasn’t watching where I was… I was going.” This was the absolute worst. “You guys… You guys are…”

“Washing the cobbles, I know.” Stephen answered, his voice thick with mock-sadness. “Might not be here, save for this little rat narking me out to your prefect.” That last part came through gritted teeth as the taller boy elbowed Alec in the ribs, his natural Irish accent only really seeming to shine through when he got contemptuous. “Yeah, right.” Alec’s whining, droning voice answered, sounding downright pained from just that little nudge. “That battle-axe only gave me this punishment because I didn’t **stop you** from setting off that firework.”

“Just admit,” Stephen answered, starting to grin as he teased Alec further. “That you wanted to see a rocket blast Snape up the arse as much as everyone else did.” The younger Gryffindor had no answer for that, so instead he turned back to Ginny, his back straight, and his tone officious as hell – It came as no surprise to Ginny that he’d ratted out Stephen. “Well, you might not have been watching where you were going, but Stephen here sure was!” He whinged; his voice was barely higher than a squeal. “He’s been watching you since you walked out – I think he fancies you!!!”

The nudge in the ribs turned into a thump on the shoulder on Stephen’s part, this one causing Alec to recoil in pain as Stephen looked back to Ginny with a wide, knowing grin on his face. “Ahhh, what a lot of shite. Sure, she’s already in love with someone.”

“Eh?” The exclamation left both Alec and Ginny’s mouths at once, the redhead staring open-mouthed at the boys, dumbstruck. How could he possibly have known that? “Am I wrong?” He continued, turning to Ginny, her expression only causing his grin to somehow get even bigger and broader and more shit-eating, the Hufflepuff seemingly very confident in his assessment. “You were wandering around like you were in a dream – You don’t just do that unless you’ve got someone out there who loves you.”

“I’m-” Ginny caught herself with a slightly nervous giggle. “I’m just not sleeping well, it’s… I’m tired.” She couldn’t even help but smile at the last thing Stephen said, rolling his words around in her head. Someone who loves you… This was soon interrupted by more of Alec’s incessant bitching. “Hah. That’s not what someone looks like when they haven’t slept!” He was about to go into some sort of rant when Stephen put an arm around his shoulders and collared him, getting him into a headlock. “Yeah, you’d know.” The Irishman grunted as he spread out and tightened his grip, seemingly enjoying his physical torment of the annoying third-year. “After all, he’s always up all night thinking of his favourite prefect!” With Stephen’s sleeve covering his mouth, all Alec could do was make a noise like a mandrake that had just been pulled up, before the Hufflepuff finally released him and gave him a firm slap on the back. “Well, anyway.” Stephen said conclusively, turning back to his classmate with a warm smile. “We’d better get back to washing this dump – And, Ginny? Whoever it is, I hope he or she makes you very happy.”

There was a loud, sneering grunt from below as Alec got down to start cleaning once more. “He or she?” He said incredulously, tutting and sighing. Seemingly, he was about to say something horrid, but Stephen interrupted before he had the chance.

“Oh, come on, Bridgey, it’s the 90s, don’t be such a massive arsehole.” He almost spat, appearing to be quite annoyed at the younger boy’s attitude before his mouth curled up into a borderline-evil smile, getting down onto his knees beside him. “You know, sometimes, I think you’d quite like to kiss me…”

“PISS OFF!” Came the angry reply before Stephen broke out into raucous laughter, but Ginny didn’t care to stay and see more of their little double-act. Somebody who loves you… It was obvious now why Hermione had been so hesitant to go further the night before, in fact, if Ginny didn’t know better, she’d say that the older girl was even quite nervous! She didn’t want to lose Ginny by taking things too far too fast, it wasn’t just being scared… The Gryffindor found herself heading for her dormitory, and despite her brain being deprived of sleep, halfway between passed-out and hyperactive, she found herself coming up with a plan. Once she got up there, there were a few people in the common room, but nobody in the dormitory. Stripping off completely, she hung her robe up beside her bed and got under her sheets, settling down in a way that seemed to elude her so totally the night before. The last thing she saw before sleep took her was the clock on her bedside ticking over, to around half past six in the evening…

Ginny was roused by the hooting of a few owls outside the window. Her eyes opened slowly, but without protest, slowly adjusting to the dark so they could see the ticking hands of the clock beside her… It had just gone past 3:30 AM. A solid 9 hours of sleep, and she could feel it. All the stiffness she’d felt in her body the day before was gone, her mind back to normal now, the clouds having seemingly broken. As she sat up in bed and looked around, she felt a strange sensation – She was wide awake and ready to go, but everyone else was sound asleep, and would be for hours to come. It felt… pleasant. Nobody else to intrude upon her, nothing to stop her from doing more or less anything she wanted – She felt that she understood what Hermione had meant when she said this time of morning was the only time she could do any real thinking. And now, she was waiting for Ginny downstairs… presumably.

The Fourth-Year had been prepared for nerves – to have to stop and steady herself once she stood, but as she got up from her bed, it never happened. In fact, she never felt better – She moved confidently, and she moved with purpose. She didn’t bother with even underwear this time, instead simply pulling her cloak on and making her way to the door. Her steps were as light as a feather but she didn’t hesitate or take things slowly, instead moving swiftly and quietly as she shut the dormitory door behind her, stepping out onto the common room balcony before heading downstairs to the common room.

Ginny took a deep breath. There it was, that sofa moved in front of the fire again… The same scene as the night before, but now she felt able to appreciate its true beauty, the way the light from the flames sparked and danced around the common room’s dark walls without ever leaving what lay at the center… The one she loved.

Just as before, Hermione’s head raised above the back of the sofa as she sat up from lying on her back, turning towards Ginny as the younger girl just stood there. “Good evening.” She said with a warm, caring smile, that the younger girl returned eagerly. “Have you come to your decision?” Her tone was expectant, but totally free of any judgement or guidance – She wasn’t trying to force Ginny into any particular choice – Hermione was being honest with the girl and only expecting the same in return. “I thought I’d be nervous.” Ginny answered earnestly, the happiness in her voice apparent. “I want to be with you.” Hermione seemed relieved at that, closing her eyes for a moment… And then sheer joy seemed to wash over her. “I… I want to be with you too, Ginny. Come here, come to me.” She called out, looking like the happiest woman in the world as she raised an arm to loosely beckon Ginny over. With a spring in her step and love in her heart, the redhead stepped around the sofa again… and gasped even louder than she’d done before.

“God…” She whispered. “Hermione, I…” Compared to the teasing, slightly revealing outfit Hermione had gone with the night before, she might as well have been naked. She was wearing only black underwear, a half-cup bra that pushed her substantial bust up and together, as well as a matching pair of knickers that covered way less than even what she was wearing yesterday, showing off almost all of her thighs and backside… She looked like a model, and Ginny wasn’t quite sure of where to look. Hermione noticed this, probably thanks to the way Ginny’s eyes darted up and down across Hermione’s figure. The older student couldn’t help but stifle a laugh at that, finding it rather amusing… but understanding Ginny’s predicament all the same.

“Mmm, don’t worry about where you’re looking…” She told the fourth-year reassuringly, who was now taking a few steps closer. “I wouldn’t dress like this unless I wanted you to appreciate my body.” Softly, Hermione bit her lip, as if chewing on what she was about to say next. “Every last inch of it.” Ginny felt her spine curl at that those words, but they did a good deal to set her at ease… Or, her eyes, at the very least. She almost felt stupid – she’d been worried about seeming like a pervert… When this was a very perverted situation indeed. “Sorry.” The redhead said sheepishly. “It’s just that you’re so… You’re beautiful.” She said with a deep gulp. “I’ve never actually seen a… a woman, like this.” She meant it, too. Hermione’s soft skin seemed to glow in the fire’s light, which was bouncing off of each and every part of the reclining girl’s model-like form. Briefly, Ginny wondered how Hermione kept in this sort of shape. Between her studious nature and her many extracurricular pursuits, she didn’t seem to exercise much, and yet she was in impeccable condition. Ginny couldn’t help but take notice of Hermione’s stomach in particular, broad and almost flat, save for some beautifully curved muscle tone around her abdominals… Even just looking at the fifth-year sent a shock up Ginny’s back and spread heat throughout her body… Which she was suddenly quite aware of.

“O-Oh!” The younger girl squeaked out suddenly, blush deepening as she realized that she was still fully-clothed. “Um… It’s not really fair, is it? If you’re lying there like that and I’m, uh… Covered.” She tugged at the collar of her cloak, most of her seeming to be frozen in place, but Hermione wasn’t fazed. “Darling, you don’t need to worry.” She assured Ginny. “I’m comfortable being like this. Especially with someone as beautiful as you watching. I can tell you’ve never done anything like this before, so don’t worry. I’m not going to make you do anything you want to. Never.”

“…Ever?”

Ginny’s response came after a short pause, but there was something strange about it. It sounded worried, but… Not in the way Hermione might have hoped. Strange. For once in her life, the girl genius had a problem putting her finger on something. Her eyebrows were raised, but otherwise, her confusion wasn’t showing one bit. “…Not ever.” She emphasized, a slight quiver in her voice. “You’re… You’re beautiful, Ginny. I’d never do anything to hurt you in any way.”

That got a sheepish grin out of the younger redhead, who was now feeling a little more confident, it seemed. “Well.” Ginny began. “Just so you know, it’s not going to hurt if you’re honest about my body.” Saying that, she parted her cloak at the center, pulling it open. She did it slowly at first, but as she felt the night air and the heat from the fire hit her skin, she decided to just rip the bandage off and throw her cloak from her shoulders, her body on full display as the dark fabric fell to the floor in a heap, Ginny standing there, hands just ahead of her waist, not sure what to do with… well, with any part of her.

Hermione let out a gasp when Ginny exposed herself, the elder Gryffindor’s eyes going wide as her lips curled upwards into a smile of wonderment. Ginny’s body was just as incredible as it been the night previous, but without the shroud of the cloak or even her underwear to cover her, she seemed more honest, more… vulnerable. The freckles that dotted her pretty face didn’t stop south of her neck, spreading downwards over her chest and scattering out across the rest of her body. Her breasts, while nowhere near as full and buxom as Hermione’s, were still pretty impressive for her age, her nipples standing to full attention, and her bust’s size only accentuated by the relative skinniness of the rest of her figure. Ginny was no twig, for sure, but there wasn’t a single gram of fat to be found anywhere on her body, not even on those perfectly rounded thighs of hers. Helpless to stop herself from gazing so lecherously, Hermione’s eyes wandered towards Ginny’s crotch, and that one place she hadn’t been able to get her eyes on the previous night… It was beautiful. Ginny had a small, short shock of red pubic hair right above her seemingly impossibly tight pussy lips, her lower body just as perfectly formed as the rest of her.

The older girl found herself letting out a little moan, almost unaware of it. “God, Ginny, everything about you is just so, so so amazing.” She assured her girl, staring into those deep brown eyes of hers. “Do you have any idea how badly I need you right now?” Her voice was almost pleading, despite her appearing to be the more experienced of the pair. Ginny, under Hermione’s gaze, was actually feeling remarkably confident. Despite an initial desire to cover herself with her hands, she found that Hermione’s gaze made her feel… attractive. Appreciated. Loved, even. “…I think I know.” She answered, her voice a quiet giggle. “Because all day I’ve felt like last night was a dream, and I want to… I want to pick up from where we left off.” As she said that out loud, she found herself sitting on the edge of the sofa, her somewhat skinny backside brushing against the outside of Hermione’s thigh.

“Then let’s do it.” Hermione stated assertively, smiling and baring her teeth as she sat up, just a little bit. “But it’s like I said, I don’t want to hurt you. At all.” She found herself struggling to read the expression in Ginny’s eyes as she said that. “So if I go too far, and you want me to stop, all you need to do is say a word that’ll turn us both off, like… Ahhh… How about ‘Slytherin’?”

Both girls nearly burst out into laughter at that, Hermione’s own chuckling subsiding into a wanting groan as she saw the way Ginny’s chest heaved and jiggled as the younger girl held back her giggling. Once they’d calmed down, Ginny placed a hand reassuringly on Hermione’s thigh, squeezing it tightly. “You won’t go too far.” She promised with a confident nod. “I swear. When you were touching me last night, I… I wanted you to do so much more to me. It felt like… Nnn, it’s hard to explain! Like you were in charge, and it was so good…” Ginny was almost getting flustered at that last part, thoughts rushing through Hermione’s head at what this could mean… But it did no help thinking too much about it. Reaching up to run her fingers along Ginny’s shoulders, Hermione soon found herself reclining again. “Then, I’ll be in charge.” She asserted, shuffling around to get comfortable on the sofa’s hard leather. “Let’s do it, Ginny. I want you, just like I had you last night.”

As she said that, the pair smiled at each other, and their lustful dance began. Still squeezing Hermione’s thigh tight, Ginny twisted around to face her fully, getting up to climb atop Hermione’s body, the young redhead on top of her upperclassman on the sofa. As she lowered her body down, Ginny let out a soft gasp. She’d hugged plenty of other girls before, Hermione included, but this was a more intimate form of girl-on-girl body contact than she’d ever known. Hermione lifted her upper back a little to allow Ginny’s arms to embrace her, and she returned the favour in kind, the older girl wrapping her arms tightly around Ginny’s upper back as the two came intimately face-to-face with each other – Where they belonged. Ginny giggled, twitching as Hermione’s silky-soft fingertips traced downwards along her spine, a thousand new sensations running through her body as their breasts pushed together, the fabric of Hermione’s bra feeling like heaven against Ginny’s stiff, sensitive nipples. The couple gazed into each other’s eyes as they got comfortable together, seeming to melt into one another’s bodies before both closing their eyes, lips coming together for a heated, passionate kiss, every bit as gloriously romantic as the one they had shared previously, with the excitement and spontaneity replaced with pent-up desire, both girls having a deep longing for one another that they were now finally able to have the release they both craved with each other.

Ginny moaned quietly into Hermione’s mouth, feeling like clay in her upperclassman’s hands as the older girl took control from below. The night before, Ginny had been surprised to the point of shock at just how uncharacteristically strong Hermione’s hands had felt. Now, however, as those hands danced down her back to come to a rest on her hips, Ginny was thankful for it, immensely so. The pair deepened their erotic embrace, moaning and groaning softly against each other as their lips pressed together, until Hermione’s tongue slipped out of her slightly-open mouth, as it had done the night before, to touch Ginny’s lips ever-so-softly, just prodding at them subtly… This time, there was no hesitation, no apprehension, no pulling back. Ginny’s lips parted eagerly, as if beckoning Hermione’s tongue to enter, and as their kiss turned into a steamy, open-mouthed liplock, Hermione pushed her tongue inside of Ginny’s mouth, desperate to lavish the girl with intimate adoration.

This was a new sensation for the young redhead. Feeling Hermione’s muscle probing around the inside of her mouth felt incredibly good, as if the two were becoming one with each other thanks to their intimacy. Ginny’s arms wrapped tighter around Hermione’s upper torso, the pleasure so overwhelming for Ginny that she couldn’t help but dig her arms into her lover’s shoulder blades, eliciting a deep gasp from Hermione. Ginny wanted things to get rough? Fine, Hermione thought, she would get rough. The older girl pushed her hands downward from those skinny hips, over the curvature of Ginny’s backside… it felt like clay in Hermione’s hands, not too skinny but not too fat either, Hermione loving how she was able to squeeze it and make it jiggle, just for her. And the noises Ginny was making into her mouth, god… Each and every one of her soft little moans was absolute music to Hermione’s ears, and it only made Ginny dig those nails of hers even deeper into Hermione’s back. She had to admit, it hurt… But fuck if it didn’t feel good and send a shock up her spine. Still, if Ginny was going to retaliate with more force, Hermione wasn’t going to let that slide so easily. Giving out a growl into Ginny’s mouth, the light prodding around Hermione had been doing with her tongue didn’t take too long turning into an assertive display of force, Hermione shoving that tongue deeper and deeper inside with authority. Ginny, to her credit, actually resisted, raising her tongue up to meet Hermione’s and attempt to push it back… This was paradise for both girls. Their tongues duelled eagerly, wrapping around one another as each girl sent shocks of pleasure to the other’s system through the immensely sloppy makeout session, but as their tongues wrestled relentlessly, the only winner would be the girl with more stamina and strength… And despite her defeat, Ginny couldn’t have been happier about it. While she’d pitched her tone up into a high-pitched squeal as the pair orally squabbled, She let that fall away into another moan as she gave in to Hermione’s will, the older girl practically forcing her tongue down Ginny’s throat as the redhead eased her grip on Hermione’s back, happy to just let everything wash over her, to let the pleasure envelop her body as she began to feel lightheaded, but with a feeling of tightness in her stomach that spread downwards to her bottom half.

Hermione adored the way Ginny just seemed to submit to her, and she thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of the inside of her lover’s mouth – Hot, wet, and unexplored. Still, she needed to breathe, and she found herself opening her eyes to gaze lovingly into Ginny’s as she withdrew her tongue and broke off the kiss, saliva hanging between their lips as each of them huffed and puffed to get their breath back. “H-H-Hermione.” Ginny gasped out, almost choking on her words. “That was incredible, you were, you were- “

She was quickly silenced with a swift, short kiss from the older Gryffindor girl, who ran her hands up Ginny’s body, reluctantly letting go of those perfect arsecheeks to bring her hands up Ginny’s flanks, slipping them upwards to caress her face. “You’re so beautiful.” Hermione whispered to Ginny, stroking one of those fingers along her cheek. “You’re the most perfect girl in the world and I don’t want anyone except you, now or ever. Do you hear me, Ginny? I love You.”

Despite being able to catch her wind, Ginny’s breathing only grew heavier and more laboured as Hermione’s words danced across her brain, that feeling of tightness growing impossibly restrictive as her whole body began to shudder, her eyes slipping shut again. “G-God, Hermione, I love you too, I love you so much, I… Nnnngghh!”

What had happened wasn’t immediately obvious, although the nature of it was. Ginny was wet, her sweet nectar dripping down onto Hermione’s lower body and soaking her underwear as well as her thighs and stomach. “Are you okay, Ginny?” Hermione asked with a note of concern in her voice as she held the girl tightly. Ginny’s arms had slipped from around Hermione’s back to press her hands against the sofa and hold her body up, stabilizing herself. “Y-Yuh-huh.” She grunted softly with a slight nod, Hermione finding it impossible not to smile at the flustered expression on Ginny’s freckled visage, as the girl continued. “I-It feels like there was more, but… God, my body feels drained.” Hermione nodded understandingly, a hand moving up to stroke Ginny’s perfect ginger hair. “Shhh…” She hissed calmingly, planting a kiss on the younger girl’s cheek as she shifted out from underneath her, looking down at their bodies. “Thankfully, you got more or less all of that on me – There’s not really a mess on the sofa.” A slight giggle from both girls, as Ginny, starting to calm down and shudder less, looked up to ask a question. “Uhhhm… Was that, the uh… The…”

Hermione shook her head. “If you have to ask, it wasn’t an orgasm.” She said with a great degree of confidence, Ginny’s face going redder than it had ever done before at the mention of the word. “You’ve just had a great release… You’re not used to this sort of thing. Not yet.” Hermione sat up, reaching down towards her stomach and using her finger to sweep up some of the sweet juices that had pooled there. Bringing it to her lips, she licked it clean and let out a low, soft moan as the sharp, tangy taste met her tongue and mixed with the sensations of the inside of Ginny’s mouth. “Mmmmf. God, Ginny, you’re fucking delicious.” If the younger woman was red before, she was a full-on beetroot now. “I’m… sorry I didn’t last, I-“ She was cut off again. “Nonsense.” She assured Ginny with a loud tut. “It’s okay, because we went at your pace and you got satisfied.” Ginny couldn’t deny that. The tightness that had built up to her release had subsided and in its place was a warm, pillow-soft afterglow. “Besides, you’re my girlfriend now. We respect each other’s wishes. So, don’t worry about it, Ginny. I love you.”

That brought a smile back to Ginny’s face… The redhead kept rolling that word around in her head, over and over. Girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend. “I love you too, Hermione.” She said in a markedly more calm tone as she leaned in and gave her lover a quick embrace, before pulling back and standing up. She used her cloak to wipe down what little of her juices had gotten onto the sofa, making a quick mental note to clean that cloak with a spell in the morning. She was still dripping, especially down the inside of her thighs… but she enjoyed the feeling of the afterglow, and the scent wasn’t strong enough that anyone would notice… she hoped. Hermione stood too, looking down at Ginny before drawing the girl close and planting a gentle kiss on those red lips she loved so much. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Ginny. Sleep well.” She wished her darling girl well before taking a step back, getting ready to head up to her own dormitory as Ginny turned away.

“Goodnight, Hermione.” She called out across the common room, and not for the last time.  
  



End file.
